Guy Crimson
Origins: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Alias/Aka: Lord of Darkness Classification: Demon, Demon Lord Threat level: Maoh+ || Possibly Celestial Age: Around 2000 Gender: Androgynous (Can transform into man or woman) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Type 1 & 3), Light Manipulation (Can diffuse demonic black light to the surroundings), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Biological Manipulation (His "Death Streak" affects the genetic arrangement of living creatures and forcibly kills them by the forced genetic rewriting), Aura, Abstract Existence (Type 2; Embodies the abstraction of Darkness), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3), Teleportation, Telepathy (Can communicate with others via telepathic link), Forcefield, Shapeshifting (Can transform into a man or a woman at will), Clairvoyance, Summoning (Can summon Arch Demons), Flight (Type 5), Fire Manipulation (Can summon dragon shaped infernal flames to restrain and damage the targets), Magic, Poison Manipulation (His "Clamity Claw" is an attack that carries an intense poison property which corrodes the mind of target), Durability Negation, Time Manipulation (Type 1; Can stop time), Spatial Manipulation, Power Mimicry (Type 3; Can completely replicate any ability he sees once), Weapon Mastery, Creation (Can reproduce things from his memory), Regeneration (Low Godly), Status Effect Inducement, Statistics Amplification ('Wrathful King Satan' converts his wrath into power so the angrier he gets, the powerful he becomes), Non-Physical Interaction, Ice Manipulation ("Patience Lord Gabriel" allows him to freeze the moisture and molecules, create ice walls and so on), Matter Manipulation, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a spiritual entity), Intangibility (Type 3), Resurrection, Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Power Nullification, Mind Manipulation (Can mesmerize the targets by manipulating their minds), Resistance (to Matter Manipulation, Magic, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Darkness Manipulation, Air Manipulation) Physical Strength: At least Continent+ level || Possibly Universe+ level Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Continent+ (One of the strongest Demon Lords, comparable to Milim. Easily defeated full powered Leon) || Possibly Universe+ (According to Rimuru, a serious Guy might be on par with Yuuki) Durability: At least Continent+ (Most likely took many attacks from Milim as he fought her for seven days and nights) || Possibly Universe+ Speed: At least Lightspeed (Can keep up with Chloe) Intelligence: At least High Stamina: Nigh limitless Range: Thousands of Kilometers Weaknesses: None notable Standard Equipment: God class Demon Sword "World". One of the strongest swords in existence, it is forged from the hardest physical element known as the "Star Heart". Key: Pre Evolution || Post Evolution Noteworthy Techniques and Abilities Ultimate Skill *'Abyss God Nodens:' The evolved form of "Prideful King Lucifer". It includes "All Creation Embodiment" due to which it became a truly almighty skill. All Creation Embodiment has an incredible power that makes Guy capable of reproducing things from his memory. *'Prideful King Lucifer:' The essence of this ability is the complete replication of abilities that Guy saw once. *'Wrathful King Satan:' The ultimate skill which increases his power steadily by converting his anger into energy. His energy wouldn’t decrease even if he kept using it. Additionally, his power grows the longer he fights. *'Purity King Metatron:' An Ultimate Skill that draws purest energy possible from power, magic, aura, and skill. It's attribute is Light (Purification) which is specialized in purifying demons. *'Patience King Gabriel:' The ultimate defense specialization ability. It's essence is "Fixation". Freezing the moisture in the atmosphere, and molecules, creating an ice wall is also one of it's abilities. Napalm Burst: A shot of Heat Explosion type magic. The Infernal flames swells into the shape of a dragon and weaves into the direction of the targets. The dragon splits in into multiple dragons, and entangles the targets. Eating even through multiple layers of Magic Barriers, the Infernal Dragons deals decisive damage to all of the targets. Mind Power: Lets him resist mind manipulation abilities. Calamity Claw: An attack that carries an intense poison property. But it isn't something on the level of a mere "poison", it is an attack that infect the target with an infectious virus, which also corrodes the mind, starting from the point of contact. The virus spreads to the target even through an indirect contact, such as sword. Death Streak: The black flames are crushed in his hand, black light diffuses to the surroundings. That light has a property of penetrating almost all kind of substances. It has the characteristic of not causing physical destruction. When the light penetrates a living creature, it affects the genetic arrangement. Almost all living creatures are killed forcibly because of the forced genetic rewriting. It’s the extremely evil, magic of death. Even the smallest amount of the light is difficult to be defended with magic and there is no way to defend against it physically. The probability of death when bathed by this light is 99,9999%. One in a million people will get his body changed into a monster and he will get a long life. In other words, this is actually a blessing magic that sort out suitable persons with aptitude for demonic attribute. It is the ultimate forbidden magic with purpose only for killing living creatures but without any physical damage at all. The magic is created with the purpose of killing "Demon and Human" all living creatures alike. It can be expanded to a radius of 10 km if used without any restraint. Temptation: Mesmerizes the target. It's an ability that can manipulate someone’s mind as the user likes. To save someone under this memorization you either have to defeat the demon who is manipulating them or kill the person. Godspeed Calculation: Raises Guy's normally high processing power to an excited state. 5e40457984cf904a337445e0c4a49948.png B4zkOsd.png Category:Character Category:Ambiguous gender Category:Neutral Category:Chaotic Category:Animanga Category:Light novel Category:Magic user Category:Light element manipulator Category:Energy manipulator Category:Conceptual Manipulator Category:Teleport Category:Shapeshifter Category:Summoner Category:Flying Category:Fire element manipulator Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Ice element manipulator Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Swordsman Category:Relativistic speeds Category:FTL speeds Category:Threat level Maoh Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Tensei Shittara Slime Datta Ken